Whatever it Takes
by Fay Maxwellyuy
Summary: Heero and Duo have made a plan to get Trowa and Quatre together, will it work? 1x2, 3x4


Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or it's characters. I'm only 15 and have 5 dollars to my name so please don't sue me.  
  
1x2, 3x4(later) ***=change in POV  
  
Whatever It Takes  
  
He sat there, just staring at the sea, and eating a popsicle. Heero and Duo went out for the day. I must give Duo some credit. At least he has the guts to tell the one he loves how he feels. Unlike me, I just watch him from afar. How could I tame such an angle like Quatre?  
  
Wufei is God knows where. Probably training as usual. Or maybe he just needed to get away from everything. I don't understand that guy. He hates women so much yet every time Heero and Duo make a move on each other, he runs out of the room, blood gushing from his nose. Hating women as much as he does, I'm surprised he's not gay.  
  
Now, I stand in the trees watching my angel. Wish I could talk to him, tell him how I feel. Or maybe I could be that popsicle that brushed against those beautiful full lips. Shit now I'm hard. Anyway I think I should just talk to him, there is no harm in that, right?  
  
I walk out to where he sits, but he doesn't seem to notice. As I move the chair to sit down it rubs against the deck causing him to jump. He hadn't noticed anyone's presents until now.  
  
"Sorry," I say as I continue to sit.  
  
"It's alright," he says with the blue eyes I've always loved, "I guess I was a million miles away."  
  
"May I ask what you were thinking?" I asked.  
  
He blushes but replies, "I'd rather not."  
  
I nod and glance out at the sea. Not looking at him I ask, "Don't you think the sea is beautiful, Quatre?" But not as beautiful as you I say to myself.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Feeling a little uncomfortable I change the subject, "So do you know where Heero and Duo went?" Smooth move Trowa, lets just talk about someone you envy.  
  
"No, not really. Duo just said not to expect them home for supper. He and Heero must have big plans."  
  
I can just guess what those big plans may be I think again. "How about Wufei, any idea on him?"  
  
"He just said he would be back late as well."  
  
Glancing at my watch I decided I should start with supper. And maybe since it's just the two of us I'll make his favorite.  
  
I stand up and he looks at me. Something in his eyes tells me not to go. He asks, "Where are you going?"  
  
"It's a surprise," I say as I walk inside the safe house. Seeing a bit of hope in his eyes sends a smile to my face. Maybe there is hope for us after all.  
  
At five supper is ready and I go tho tell him. He is staring at the sea again. Not wanting to scare him I call out. He turns to me and asks with his eyes what.  
  
"Supper's ready," I say.  
  
He sits there for awhile taking it all in them gets up and walks over to me. He walks in the safe house and I follow.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
I walked into the safe house not knowing what to find or what to expect, but for some reason I felt disappointed. Everything looked the same as it usually does expect there were only two places set. Trowa took his seat and I took mine.  
  
We started to eat, but I found myself staring at Trowa. He noticed and looked up saying, "Eat before it gets cold."  
  
I dropped my head fast trying to hide the redness my face was starting to turn. It didn't work he saw me blush and a smile spread across his face. When supper was finished, I gathered up the dishes and headed for the sink. Trowa followed grabbing a dish towel. I started to feel a little uncomfortable, and kind of wishing Heero and Duo would come back. The dishes were finished, I turned to leave but Trowa was standing in my way.  
  
"We have to talk," he said.  
  
I knew everything wasn't fine, but he wasn't angry. I nodded in argeement and we walked to the living room. We sat on the couch and I turned my body to look at him. A part of me wanted to confess everything to him. But the other part just didn't have the guts. I decided to listen to what Trowa had to say first.  
  
Just then Heero and Duo walked in jelling at the top of their lungs. I guess Duo had done something inappropriate at the restaurant that had pissed Heero off. The arguement ended with Heero slamming the door to his and Duo's room.  
  
I looked at Trowa and said, "I'll talk to Duo, could you try and get something from Heero?"  
  
He nodded and walked to the door. He knocked on the door, said something, then was let in.  
  
I turned to Duo, who was grumbling in the hallway. "Sit down, Duo, it's sometimes better to talk about it."  
  
"I'm sorry we missed up whatever it was you guys were doing," Duo said as he sat down, "Were you finally going to tell him how you feel?"  
  
"Duo, this isn't about me. This is about you and Heero."  
  
"Come on, Cat. You really should tell him. I'm sure he feels the same way."  
  
"Tell me what happened," I said trying to get off the subject.  
  
"Fine, have it your way, everything was going fine till we got to the restaurant. Our waitress was coming on to Heero, I got jealous, took a fit, and Heero got pissed off. Now back to you. What happeded while we were gone?"  
  
"Nothing much," I said staring at the ground a little ashamed. "Trowa asked me a few questions about how long you guys would be gone. I told him and he went to make supper."  
  
"Oh really," Duo said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It wasn't anything fancy," I said disappointed, "We didn't speak at all and it was very uncomfortable. After he wanted to talk and that's when you guys walked in."  
  
"Now I'm really sorry, Cat," Duo said, "but you have to promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The minute Trowa backs his tight ass out that door you sit down and talk. But not about Heero's and my problems, you tell him how you feel."  
  
"Duo, I can't do that." I pleaded.  
  
"Yes you can, Cat. I would never let you do something that I knew you couldn't do."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
I knocked on the door. Heero's voice came from the other side saying, "Duo, I have nothing else to say to you."  
  
"Heero, it's Trowa, let me in," I said through the door.  
  
A few seconds later, the door opened and I walked in. Heero had his back to me.  
  
"Heero, tell me what happened." I said coming up behind him.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Trowa," he said anger in his voice. "I shouldn't be the one you are talking to. You should be talking to Quatre. Have you told him yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't told him yet. I'm afraid he'll reject me."  
  
"Trowa, he won't reject you," Heero said turning to face me, "I've told you many times before in order to live a good life you must act on your emotions."  
  
"How do you know that? How do you know how he feels about me?" I questioned him.  
  
"Duo and I have been sharing information," he said, "he talks with Quatre and he spills like a glass of milk."  
  
"Really, so can you please tell me why you did this exactly?" anger raising in my voice as I spoke.  
  
"We wanted you guys to be happy like me and Duo. Now don't tell me you aren't happy with what we've done," Heereo said, "Also, you have to tell Quatre soon. Duo says that with every day that goes by, his heart breaks thinking he'll lose you."  
  
"Okay, okay I'll tell him."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, now," I said walking towards the door, "oh and Heero," I said facing him, "Thanks."  
  
I walked out the door just in time to see Duo walking toward the door.  
  
"Hey, good luck Tro-man," Duo says while patting me on the shoulder.  
  
"Same to you," I say as Duo opens the door to his and Heero's room.  
  
I walk to the couch where Quatre is still sitting. He looks tense and I wonder what Duo told him. Before I have a second to even think he speaks.  
  
"Trowa," he says quitely, "I have to tell you something."  
  
I start to speak but he has stood up and now has a finger on my mouth.  
  
"Trowa, I...I... don't know how to say this but I,"  
  
I cut him off by taking him in my arms and kissing him. He pulls away from me and I see a smile in his eyes.  
  
"I love you too, little one," I say as I kiss him again.  
  
I hear a door open and Heero and Duo stand in the doorway. Smiles are spread across all our faces, even a little smirk from Heero, for our secret is finally out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mission complete, Hee-chan," Duo says facing Heero.  
  
"So what did you tell him."  
  
"Oh, just something about you getting jealous because the waitress was coming on to me." Duo said with a wide grin.  
  
Heero nods, "So Duo, shall we celebrate our victory?"  
  
"If you aren't jealous anymore," Duo said as Heero pulled him back into their room and closed the door.  
  
The End 


End file.
